Dance With Me
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: After Korra gets tricked into joining the task force Mako and Bolin notice she looks upset. The brothers try cheering her up the best way they know how to. Lame summary, but please enjoy and review :


**A/N: Helllllo once again my lovelies! I'm sorry for my terrible LOK fic I posted the other night… It's fairly lame next to others I have been reading and I'm not really confident in my theory anymore (still think I'm uploading second chapter though xD) ANYWAYS to make up for it I wrote this fic :D it's my first fluff-y Korra fic (Makkora of course :D) So please, as always, enjoy and rate! **

Beautiful. That's what Pema had called her wasn't it? Korra couldn't get the idea out of her head. It was strange, to say the least. She had never been called beautiful by anyone except her parents before. She looked at her reflection in a passing satomobile, but didn't see it. She looked nice, of course, in her traditional water tribe formal outfit. But Beautiful? She wasn't so sure.

"Korra?" She turned towards Tenzin, who had been clearly calling her name a few times now.

"Yes?" She asked, blinking and smiling sheepishly.

Tenzin sighed, but looked like he was trying to reply patiently, "I was saying, be careful around Tarlok tonight, he doesn't throw parties just for the fun of it."

Korra laughed, rolling her eyes, "I know, you've already told me this! I'm just here to have a good time and make a good impression on Republic City."

But of course this wasn't the case. After she had been formally introduced to the crowd, and was hassled by the interviewers she saw that she fell right into the council member's traps.

Sighing, she walked away from the podium and back out into the crowd. Korra looked up, seeing the worried Mako and Bolin, and decided they were her safest company in comparison to Tenzin. "Hey guys," she said softly on her approach.

The two boys could clearly see she was not in the mood to talk about what had happened, so neither of them asked. Instead, Bolin decided to take a safer approach, grabbing a wandering waiter, "Anyone hungry?" he asked, smiling at Korra with empathy.

Korra cracked a smile, "You think food fixes any problem, don't you?" she asked, but grabbed the small snack the waiter had to offer.

"Of course."

The three teens laughed, finally looking like they were fitting into a party with the rest of the happy crowd. After that they ate and drank whatever the waiters brought around, stuffing themselves silly. Still though, Korra looked upset when she wasn't laughing and Mako caught onto this.

He wasn't sure what to do at first, to try to make her feel better, but he knew he had to do something. As a fangirl came up to ask Bolin to dance, he decided this may be a good approach.

"Korra?" He asked, putting the cup he had in his hand down and turning to her.

"Mhm?" She mumbled, not paying much attention to him as she looked around the room, clearly upset and or nervous.

Mako grinned, holding a hand out to her once she turned to him, "Dance with me?"

Korra's eyes went wide, which Mako had not expected, and she looked almost terrified, "N-no, I uh, no. No. Thank you, but I'm too tired."

Mako bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing out of sheer surprise, "What? Come on, Korra, it will be fun! Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

Mako noticed the change in her look, from scared to defensive and decided to take a different approach then. "Ah," he started, nodding and turning back, "I understand."

Korra seemed extremely confused by this point, raising an eyebrow and taking a step towards him, "Understand what?"

"You don't want to dance with me… because you can't dance."

"I can too dance!" Korra claimed, almost yelling in his face.

Mako smirked, "Prove it." He said simply, "Dance with me, Avatar Korra." He said, louder this time so he caught the attention of a few bystanders, who cheered them on.

"You're so going to pay for this," Korra mumbled, taking his hand once the cheering started. Mako lead her out onto the clear floor people had set up for dancing. When the band noticed the Avatar going out they snickered a bit and started playing a slower tune.

_ Oh no, _Korra thought, knowing that Mako had been right. She really couldn't dance.

But, she learnt, he could. Mako could dance. For some reason this caught Korra by surprise; he knew how to lead, where exactly to put his hand on her waist, and could genuinely dance well.

"Where did you learn this?" She whispered, watching their feet for a minute as he moved both of them gracefully, even making Korra look like a decent dancer.

Mako chuckled softly, shrugging, "You pick this kind of thing up when you get bored." He claimed. Korra felt like there was more to it than that but didn't press the topic on.

As the song slowed more, and pulled to a close Mako twirled Korra, making them both laugh and the crowd cheer.

Mako smiled, seeing a grin creep and stay on her face, "Perfect."

"What?" Korra asked, blinking at him in confusion but not losing her dopey smile.

"I got you to smile again."


End file.
